blonde hair, black knee highs, and triangles
by JSunshine15
Summary: When new students transfer into Hogwarts, things happen. People changed, things are discovered... So what does Draco Malfoy have to do with this! Sorry, bad at summaries. Read,rate and comment.


Draco stared. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the new transfer students from Buexbaton's academy. There were three girls- all about his age, which was fifteen- the tallest (taller than Draco) being a dark, dirty blonde. The girl next to her was a bit shorter with bleach blonde hair and a rather stupid look on her face. The next one interested him the most, and captivated him far more than anyone in the room. She was shorter than Draco by about three inches with thick, jet-black, extremely layered hair that was picked up messily into a ponytail with her purple and blood red streaked side bangs covering one of her almond shaped eyes. Draco noticed the color from across the room, an almost inhuman shade of honey brown and violet. Her expression was bored, and she crossed her hands over her chest as she waited to be sorted. She wore her school shirt and cloak, but it fell off her shoulders. Her black skirt was shorter than most girls. Draco also noticed her shoes, which were not flats, but black muggle shoes with laces in the front that went up to her knees and had a section of black rubber at the tip. She wore a studded black belt with a chain that hung in the shape of a semi-circle. Her jewelry was also very peculiar to Draco, as he had never seen anything like it- a black choker with metals spikes, a matching bracelet, green and black spikes that ran all the way through her ears as well as multiple piercings on both ears, her right eyebrow, and a silver stud on her lip. His mind went into the gutter for a moment as he contemplated where else she had piercings. He smirked deviously, and paid attention to Professor McGonagall. He heard her name being called. "Heartwood, Celestine." He watched attentively as the sorting hat was placed on her head. After about a minute (and a few rolls of her eyes because of the remarks from the hat), it decided.

"Gryph…"

Draco's eyes widened.

"No… Wait" the hat muttered.

"Slytherin!" it screamed.

Draco uttered a sigh of relief. His eyes feasted upon her remarkable figure, her modestly sized hips swaying as she walked to the table, skirt daring to flare up. Celestine wandered to the side of the table Draco was sitting on. He moved over a bit, making room for Celestine and squishing Goyle against Crabbe. Celestine sat down, though her eyes were locked on the massive feast on the table and did not show any attentiveness to the blonde (and deliciously attractive) boy. She looked up, and she showed her first sign of slight happiness as the two other girls were chosen for Slytherin as well. She clapped and high fived the two girls. They sat on the other side of the table, and began to talk.

"Oh, Celeste! I thought I wouldn't end up in Slytherin." cried the bleached blonde.

"Well, with that stupid grin on your face, I thought you'd end up in Hufflepuff, Em!" laughed the dark blonde.

"Yes, very funny. You know dirty blonde is the new bleach, Lianne!" she giggled.

"Um… Er…Yeah, you make no sense… but it didn't hesitate on putting me in Slytherin. I think, Emmy, you should have been in Hufflepuff."

Emmy scowled and helped herself to a drumstick. She peeled off the skin, and began biting. Draco noticed that Celestine put everything else on her plate except any form of protein.

Lianne pointed her drumstick at Celestine. "You know? I don't get why you went vegetarian. You're perfectly normal and skinny, and the last thing you need to do is lose weight." Emmy turned and nodded, then gulped down her food, yet a bit of chicken was stuck to her cheek. "Yeah. I mean you were perfectly fine with meat… like… three years ago!" Celestine laughed at her stupid remark and flicked the chicken piece off Emmy's cheek. She then looked at Lianne and sighed. "Dumb blondes… They just don't get it!" Emmy blushed, and elbowed Celestine playfully, yet roughly, in the ribs. "OW!" Celestine fell sideways, but was caught by two pale hands. She turned around and looked up at the platinum blonde, fair skinned boy with never-ending, grey eyes (who had been sitting next to her the whole time… which she did not notice). She gazed for a moment, and sat up straight.

"Sorry. Stupid over here elbowed me."

"No, it's nothing. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Oh. Hi, then…"

She gave a slight smirk and turned back to her friends.

The three girls finished their meal, and started heading towards the Common Room. The girls started a conversation about the times at Buexbaton's, and Emmy changed the subject.

"Who was that hunk who caught you?"

"Oh, him? That was um…" she took a moment to remember his name "…Draco Malfoy." Her face showed little interest.

"He sure was cute!"

Celestine laughed, and continued walking. They were turning a corner to the stairwell when they came across three boys laughing madly.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Whispered Lianne

Draco was leaning on the edge of the wall with Crab and Goyle, talking about someone named Weasley. "Ah… Celestine!" He waved and began walking up to her. Lianne and Emmy giggled. "Oh Emmy! I forgot something in the hall. Can you go with me?" Emmy nodded and they skipped away like little school girls.

It was just her and Malfoy. It was a bit uncomfortable, and extremely awkward. In fact, she didn't even want to be there. They started walking aimlessly.

"So… Know how to get to the Common Room right?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't seen it, have you?"

Celestine shook her head yes, even though she really hadn't.

"Okay, I'll lead you there anyways."

He grabbed her arm, and started pulling her towards the stairs. She decided not to dare to try and struggle away from Malfoy's steely grip. They continued down the stairs, and it got darker as they went deeper underground, under the lake.

They walked farther down the dark corridor, and Celestine heard something. Draco felt her flinch as she heard a squeak. He smirked, and grabbed her hand, hoping it would reassure her. They came to a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Lemon Fizz"

The canvas swung open and it led into a room ornamented by colors of silver and green. A fire was lit and a few fat, comfy looking chairs were scattered around the fire. The lights in the room shone green, which made it seem pretty, yet hellishly demonic. Draco walked right over to the couch by the fire. He looked back over at her and smacked the seat next to him.

"You can sit."

She just stood there for a few moments, knowing that was the last place she wanted to sit.

"You…Can…Sit…" His voice was rough, menacing almost.

She was befuddled, because of the look on his face. It was just as gruff as his voice. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch across from him. She crossed her arms and legs, and stared for a long time at the walls around her. Avoiding his gaze, which she knew was fixed on her, she kept quiet. An eerie silence passed by them. About fifteen minutes had passed when she had finally had enough of his piercing gaze, which had not moved from the spot it was focused on. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body and stood up.

"I'm going to go unpack, then."

She headed for the dormitory and entered through the door. Emmy and Lianne were already in the room and were waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened!? Tell me everything!" Both girls screamed loudly and bounced like little children on their beds.

Celestine rolled her eyes, annoyed already from practically being forced to sit down with the one boy she had just met but already hated. "No! Nothing happened!"

She turned around and started for the bathroom.

Draco gazed at the green canopy of his bed. "Aren't you going to sleep Malfoy?" asked Crabbe. He shook his head no, and put his hands underneath his head. He wasn't sure if she liked him, or whether he liked her. She was pretty, yes, but Pansy Parkinson was his girlfriend at the moment. If she found out he held her hand she would kill him, but right now, he didn't seem to care. This girl was way different than Pansy, and there was something about her that attracted Draco. He still wasn't sure what it was. She just seemed to send off a feeling of warmth and welcoming even though she was a Goth, but not around him. Also Pansy wasn't as pretty. He actually was starting to agree with most of the other students that Pansy was a bit "pug faced". Celeste, on the other hand, was just straight-up hot. Her plump, pink lips and that jet black hair that seemed extremely lush and soft, and her heart shaped face made her extremely beautiful.

Draco contemplated a few more seconds, and he finally decided he was going to break up with Pansy. It was going to hurt her and his friendship with her but he just met this veela- like angel, and he wasn't going to give up on getting her attention. No, not at all.

Mean while, Celeste was also staring up at the ceiling. Malfoy seemed like a jerk more than a hunk. But then again, weren't most good looking boys like that? She had already gotten the feeling that he was attracted to her, maybe crushing, and God knows where that usually leads. She also had a feeling that he was going to try to find out more about her, all her quirks and secrets. But there was one little secret that would probably keep him away from her. Well, it wasn't a secret to some people, only Malfoy. But, she knew that when he finds out, he would be pissed and would give up. Yeah, she knew he was going to try to get her but he couldn't. She would never let him get to her.


End file.
